Peru's Edge
by PeruvianChilli6498
Summary: Callum is waiting to be hanged but is miraculously saved. Why? And who by? The Peruvian adventures of Callum when he did not die. It will feature romance, comedy, friendship, angst and the odd mountain witch doctor here and there. Please review!
1. Epilogue

Jack puts his hand on the lever. The life of Callum is in HIS hands. He pulls the lever, his eyes closed

The trap door is open, it's huge gaping expanse. The noose hangs and swings. BUT THERE IS NO CALLUM...


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape

Callum landed with a thud on the ground. Where was he? He couldn't see through the sack on his head. Someone grabbed his hand and viciously dragged him away from the noise and hubbub of the spectators.

He stumbled madly through where he did not know until he finally tripped. He pulled off the sack and looked up and there was a beautiful girl with golden hair and brown eyes. He wiped his tear stained face and said...

"Who are you?" Callum said. He was still shaking from his near death experience. Or was he dead? This girl certainly looked like an angel. "Am I dead?" He asked as he stood up.

"No. But you soon will be if you don't run!" She dragged him out and they ran and ran and ran until Callum collapsed in a hedge.

The girl stared at him, and held his face concerned. "You're covered in scratches. Here let me help…"

She took out a tissue from her pocket and cleaned his wounds. She took his warm, yet clammy hand and helped him out of the hedge. "We really have to go, if they catch up -" she was cut short by a yell from behind.

"Callum, Callum!" called the voice. Callum and the girl turned to see Sephy running towards them.

"SEPHY!" They ran towards each other and embraced.

"I thought u were going to die!" Sephy sobbed.

"Me too" laughed/cried Callum.

Sephy suddenly noticed the girl for the first time. She wiped her tears from her face and shook the girl's hand. "How can I ever thank u" Sephy smiled.

The girl's eye twitched.

There was an awkward silence. The mystery girl finally broke the silence, "It was nothing really, my names Amy." she smiled weakly. "It was hardly NOTHING you saved my life!" Callum gazed at her thankfully. "How you did you do it Amy, and... why?"

"Well before the crowds arrived I cut the rope slightly, weakened it, but so as no one would notice. To the naked eye it looked completely normal. I knew that with callum's weight it would break and he would fall through. I was waiting down there." She met Callum's gaze and they smiled. "Sorry if u got hurt."

"It okay, just a few bumps and bruises. I'll live." he grinned.

"So do you know Callum's wait or something?" Sephy joked.

Amy looked away suspiciously. With a strange looked directed at her Sephy said, "It's okay I was only joking." she laughed weakly. "Well I must be going now." Amy quickly changed the subject and before Callum or Sephy could reply, she was gone…


	3. Chapter 2: Late Nights in a Diner

Callum lay in bed that night, going over the day in his head. He wasn't meant to be here. Alive that is.

He thought of the girl who saved him. Amy. How could he thank her enough? Thanks to her, he could marry Sephy and be a father and... he couldn't take it all in.

But he was on the run now. Running from the law wasn't a good life for his family. He decided to meet Amy. Somehow...

Callum's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He pulled himself off his bed and clambered down the stairs towards the door. As if to read his mind, he was shocked to see who was standing waiting for him at the door. It was Amy.

Out of breath she spoke, "I don't have a lot of time. I need to be somewhere-" she handed him a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on, "- it's my phone number. Make sure to ring me if you need ANYTHING." She looked up and their eyes met, then Amy looked away flustered. "I really have to go." Every time Callum was about to talk he was cut short by the girl talking. But words weren't needed. She turned and began walking down the path, Callum stepping out after her.

"Wait, Amy." he called, grabbing her shoulder. "I do need to talk to you."

Amy smiled. "Come with me."

Waiting outside the house was a vintage mint green VW Beetle.

"Cool car" acknowledged Callum.

"Thanks." Replied Amy.

They drove to a old diner and sat in a booth in the corner.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

Callum stared at Amy "I was meant to die today. I shouldn't be here. None of this should have happened." He sighed. "But I'm here and I thank-you from the bottom of my heart." They smiled.

"But the police want me, Amy. I'm on the run again. What should I do? I need to protect Sephy and the baby."

Callum took a long slurp of his milkshake (strawberry of course) and returned his gaze to Amy. She tapped the table then spoke then eyed him suspiciously, "... You know the way I said I needed to be somewhere?"

"Yes yes." he nodded

"Well you see, I'm actually on my way to Peru. My suitcase is in the car."

"Gadzooks, PERU!" Callum exclaimed. "When does you flight leave?"

"Well I need to be at the airport in about an 2 hours time..."

He grabbed her hands. "Amy. You're the best." Amy went to hold his hands too but Callum delved into his pocket, brought out his mobile and phoned Sephy. "Sephy get a suitcase ready. Throw in anything. We're going to Peru!" He hung up and pulled Amy out the door. "But Callum. What about tickets?"

Callum stopped running. "Oh..." Amy could see him thinking away. In the dim yellow light of the car park she saw a grin spread over his face.

"The LM taught me a few things."

They got into the car.


End file.
